Mutant One Tree Hill
by OTHjunkie-7
Summary: I guess I'm the person that they were looking for? Nathan and Haley are brothersister...Jake included, etc. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- THE BEGINNING

I briskly walked through the busy street, trying not to divert attention to myself. I turned my head halfway around, not stopping as I did so. The two men were still trailing behind me, and it seemed that their pace had quickened. One of them saw me look back at them and smiled devilishly. I quickly averted my eyes and turned my head so I was facing forward again. I decided that this was taking way too long so I walked into a deserted alley way; the men quickly followed. _"This is it"_ I thought as I turned my nervously shaking body around to face the men fully.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you…much!" the taller man said and he and his 'buddy' chuckled.

"What do you want with me? I haven't done anything. Why are you following me?" I said a lot sterner then I felt.

"We couldn't care less what you did. Our boss just wants you captured and taken to him, and he pays us for this, so it's what we do." The stronger man replied.

"So that gives you a right to follow me around for the last twenty minutes? I don't think so" I retorted, and with that I lunged at the men. I collided with that taller man first, throwing him into the ground. The other guy grabbed me and took me off of his friend. I breathed in and sent an electric pulse through my body. The pulse shook through his body and threw him into the brick wall beside us. The guy I hit first jumped at me and I quickly went transparent and ran out of his way. He stumbled a bit as he realized that he couldn't see me. I ran up behind him, still invisible, and gave him a roundhouse kick in his face. He fell forward and held his cheek. Then an evil gin appeared on his face as he took out some sort of device.

"The boss told us you had a few special techniques of getting away. That's why he gave us this" he said as he pressed a button on the device. All of a sudden I felt myself reappear and the guy turned to look directly at me.

"There you are" he said as he ran towards me. He roundhouse kicked at me, but I luckily caught it with both hands. Twisting his leg, he went crashing into the ground. He jumped up and punched me in the stomach. I retaliated with a left hook to the jaw. He then tried to hit me in the face, but I blocked it with my forearm. He kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the ground.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl?" I mocked as I held my stomach where he kicked me.

He jumped on top of me and straddled my waist. "Dude, I barely know you, and this is hardly the place or the time." I said tauntingly as I struggled to move. It was no use; he had a tight grip on me. He started punching me and I lifted my arms to block the blows from hitting my face.

After about twenty seconds, two steps of footsteps started coming closer towards us. _"Oh great, more of his buddies"_ I thought as I tried to see who it was, but I couldn't because I was a little distracted by the guy trying to hit me in the face.

Then suddenly the guy was pulled off of me with two hands and thrown into the brick wall to lay unconscious with the other guy beside him. I looked up to see who helped me, and saw a woman. She held out her hand to me and I cautiously took it. She helped me up and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at me.

"I think so" I replied, confused as to who she was. I turned around to see who the other footsteps belonged to. A man with short black hair and bright blue eyes was busy tying the two guys who attacked me with rope. He felt someone looking at him and looking up, staring back at me and smiled. I smiled shyly and turned back to the woman.

"Oh, we come and help you, and don't even tell you our names. I'm Haley James and this is my big brother Nathan." She said as she held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it, and then Nathan finished what he was doing and then shook mine as well.

"Hey, um thanks, but you didn't need to help me. I could've handled it myself." I said as I began to back away.

Nathan was standing there silently, and finally decided to speak, "Yeah, cause you looked pretty comfy as the dirt bag used you as a human punching bag." The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"As a matter of fact, I was just going to ask him to dinner, before you guys showed up. You know, any guy who can punch like him is worth my time." I replied sarcastically as I turned on my heel and began walking away, my blond curls bouncing as I walked away.

"He told us that you were like this" Haley said as she ran to catch up to me, Nathan not too far behind us. I stopped and turned to look at them.

"Who did?" I asked, a little freaked out by the whole situation. I mean, first two guys attack me and then two people help me, and they supposedly know about me? Way too weird if you ask me!

"Come with us, and you'll find out" Haley replies as her and Nathan walk in a different direction. I hesitate momentarily and then run to catch up with them. _"Come_ _on, if they end up being bad guys, I can just kick their asses."_ I thought as I walked behind them.

We walk through the alley way and towards a black SUV. Nathan runs over to the driver's seat as Haley opens the back seat door for me. I step into the car and sit down. Nathan turned on the car, and we start driving. As we hit the end of the city, I really start to wonder what I got myself into. Finally, after about twenty minutes of driving, we enter a tunnel, and turn off, and stop at the tunnel wall. Nathan pulled down his window and put his hand on a brick in the wall. The brick immediately lit up as his handprint showed up. Then, suddenly the wall opened up to reveal a secret parking lot full of different vehicles. We entered the parking lot and drove until we hit "Lot 6". We pulled in and stopped the car. Nathan and Haley climbed out of the car and Haley opened the door for me. I climbed out and followed them into the building attached to the parking lot. We walked down another hallway, until we ended up at a pair of French doors.

Nathan opened the doors, and we walked in to the secret lair. The room we were in was huge and had many different things in it. To the right of us there were a lot of computers set up. Five computers, it looked like, and there were two chairs at two of the computers. _"This must be where they do searches, profiles, stats, etc…Wait! What am I talking about? I don't even know who these people are!" _I turned my head to the left and saw stairs leading up to a workout room. There were treadmills, bench presses, pec decks and others equipment. There was also a huge mat that looked like it would be used for fighting people for practice. Farther into the room there was another room that had a medical bed in it. There were three computers in the room, and a bookcase of vials, prescription bottles, and injection needles. Directly in front us were rooms that I had no problem knowing what they were. There was a kitchen complete with a fridge, dishwasher, an island, and a lot of counters. Right beside that room was a living room or a lounge. There were two big leather loveseats and a coffee table in the middle. A big screen TV sat on a wall in the room. There was a DVD/movie case to the left of the TV and a Playstation complete with controllers on its right.

I felt someone's eyes on me, so I looked up to see Haley and Nathan looking at me and smiling.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Haley asked.

"Uh, it's okay" I shrugged as I kept looking at her. She turns away and rolls her eyes at Nathan. He chuckles softly. Then suddenly, another door opened and two other people walked in. They both walked up to me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Jake Jageiski, and this is Adam." The taller one stated. I looked at them and smiled.

"Hey," I replied, "So anyways, why did you guys get me to come all the way over here, and who knew about me?" I asked, done with the sweet talking and just wanting to get this over with, so I can be on my way.

"Well, this may be difficult to wrap your head around but we'll give it a shot. My name is Adam Tipson and I am the leader of Mutant X," Adam said, as I stared blankly at him. After a while he continued. "Peyton, you're a mutant."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well that's chapter one. I know it's a cliffhanger, that's the point!**

**Anyways, I know with my other stories I haven't updated a lot, but I really like the concept of this story, so I'm gonna keep it going as much as I can!**

**Here's the deal…5 REVIEWS, AND I'LL UPDATE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the five reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO- THE EXPLANATION

"_Hey," I replied, "So anyways, why did you guys get me to come all the way over here, and who knew about me?" I asked, done with the sweet talking and just wanting to get this over with, so I can be on my way._

_"Well, this may be difficult to wrap your head around but we'll give it a shot. My name is Adam Tipson and I am the leader of Mutant X," Adam said, as I stared blankly at him. After a while he continued. "Peyton, you're a mutant."_

I must have stood there for at least five minutes, before I did anything. You're probably asking what I did exactly; well I laughed. I mean wouldn't you? Somebody just tells you that you're a mutant (which isn't exactly a good thing) and what are you supposed to do? So I laughed and I rolled my eyes. Nathan and Haley looked at me confused, with questioning looks on their faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that," I said in between giggles, "okay, okay," I said as I tried to regain my composure, "where are the cameras? Haha, guys, James you can come out now, good one!" Adam's smirk on his face only seemed to turn into a big smile.

"Peyton, this isn't a joke. You are special." He said calmly.

"There isn't anything special about me, actually, I am pretty special at a lot of things," I grinned as I winked at Nathan. He blushed and turned away shyly. "But I am definitely not anything special. Maybe you got the wrong girl. Thanks for the trip guys." I shrugged as I began to walk to the door.

"How can you say that you're not special, when you can send a pulse through your body big enough to throw more then one man across a room, not to mention, you can turn invisible too?" Haley replied, as I stopped in my tracks. I turned around quickly and walked straight towards Haley.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" I said angrily as I stepped right in Haley's face; actually I kind of had to look down, because she was about 5 inches shorter than me. Ha, take that Haley, you biatch!

"Okay, sure, you can play the dumb game all you want but I know it's true. When Nathan and I got there, there was already a guy that weighed 200 pounds easy unconscious against the wall. And to add to that, I can sense it!" Haley replied as she looked to her brother and snorted. Nathan smirked and made a laughing sound, but when I glared at him, he stopped immediately. _"What the hell does she mean by being able to_ _sense what I can do?"_ I had no idea so I figured I'd ask her.

"What the hell do you mean you can sense me?" I asked taking a couple of steps back from her, figuring that if I wanted answers, I should stop getting in her face.

"That's what she does" Adam replied calmly, before smiling, when he realized I figured out what him and Haley were talking about.

"You mean, you guys are all special, in some way?" I asked, suddenly intrigued by the whole thing.

"You can say that. Please come sit down, and we will explain everything to you." Adam politely asked as him and the others moved toward the lounge area.

_"Uhh, what have I got myself into?"_ I thought as I walked with them to the couches. Once we were all seated, Adam began.

"Okay, Peyton, you're a mutant, as I told you; and well, so are we. You have special abilities. You can send a pulse though your body that is extremely strong and you can turn invisible. But of course you already knew that." He stated as I nodded. He then continued. "Well, you're not the only person who has special abilities, or powers, if you will. Haley" he pointed to Haley, "also has two powers. She can touch another mutant and inhale their power and use it against them for a short amount of time. I think the longest she kept the power for was about two minutes, am I right?" he asked looking at Haley.

"Actually, it was 3 minutes, and 24 seconds, thank you" she said proudly. Nathan was quick to mimic her, and received a punch in the arm for that. Adam smiled, and then began again.

"Unfortunately, she can not completely take the power away from the other mutant, but she has more of the power then they would. Her other power is sensing other mutants, and their skill level with their powers. That's how we found you. She can sense where the mutants are, if they're in trouble and how strong they are. When she sensed you, we knew we had to help you." Adam stood up quickly and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator before sitting back down, and finishing.

"Okay, now onto Nathan," he said as he nodded his head towards Nathan. "Nathan has only one power. Nathan can produce electricity in his body, --" Adam said, before I cut in.

"Wow, he must come in handy during a blackout" I retorted before smiling and giggling at myself. Surprisingly enough, everybody else, except Haley, laughed at my joke. Then Adam stopped and continued.

"That's not really what I meant, but that was good. What I mean is that Nathan can shoot electricity at other people or mutants, and theoretically, he should be able to engulf himself in electricity; although there hasn't been a need to test this theory." I looked at Nathan, surprised at this, and smiled.

"Dude, that's awesome!" I said as we connected eyes momentarily.

"Thanks" he replied before looking away. _"Oh, yeah, he is definitely a cutie!"_ I thought to myself.

"Then there's Jake. Jake has the power of influence and great precision. He can make a person think that they are falling off a cliff, sleeping, in the circus, or whatever he can think of. And we actually found him using his precision power, pick pocketing people. He can snag something out of your pocket, without you feeling it or even touching your jacket. With this, he also has great aim. He can hit the bulls eye when the target is 200 feet away. Oh, and don't ever let him challenge you to a game of darts!" he replied.

"Hey Nate, remember when we were playing pool, and you couldn't understand why I kept hitting two balls in a pocket at once, when they were on opposite sides of the table. That was high-larious!" Jake said as him and Nathan began laughing.

"That's because I didn't know that there was two parts to you power!" Nathan replied.

"So Adam, what's your power?" I asked interested in the obvious leader.

"Well, I don't like to discuss this with anyone, but I can cook better than Emeril Lagasse." He said while smiling.

"Adam doesn't have any powers. He's a doctor that has worked with mutants ever since the first one was taken into a hospital, because their parents thought that something was wrong with them. When he found out what the kid was, he discovered that there was more. Then a guy in the hospital found out as well, and decided that he wanted to experiment with the mutants. He wanted to add DNA from different animals, and do incredibly cruel experiments, to see if he can make them 'better then they were'. Adam of course couldn't have that happen, so he created an underground safe house, that's more like a city of mutants in and of its own, and helped to keep them safe. He's been doing it ever since." Haley stated before smiling at Adam.

"Wow," I said, "that's pretty incredible." I began taking in all that was said. "So, wait, where do I come in?" I asked after a minute, still a little confused as to why I was there.

"Well, from our conversation, you can obviously tell the there are more mutants like us, and unfortunately some of them are on the bad side. And you also tell that we are different from the other mutants that are in hiding. We are a group of mutants called Mutant X. We find mutants and help them start over if they have been exposed, or we fight mutants that are evil. We have managed to do a pretty decent job in the past doing so, with just the four of us. However, we need another member to become a part of Mutant X. And that's where you come in." Adam replied.

"Wait, why don't you just get a mutant from the underground city or something? It sounds like there would be a lot of them." I asked.

"See, we need another advanced mutant on the team, when it comes to tactical abilities. The most consistent tactical mutant on the team is Nathan. Haley doesn't have an ability that can be used on regular humans, although her powers are definitely useful when it comes to fighting or finding mutants. And Jake is more of a technical guy. He has told us on many occasions that he would like another person on the team so he could work more on tracking, since his more advanced power is extreme precision. But we still know that his influence power, no matter how new it is, has saved our butts many times." Adam said while turning to look at Jake.

"Yeah, yeah I know! I just love computers!" Jake said grinning.

"So we need a person that can use their powers for tactical work and to help us with getting into buildings and other places that can't be otherwise opened." Adam said.

"Okay. So you need me to use my invisibility to break into places?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Jake answered, "So what do you say?"

**OH…OH…OH!**

**What will she say? I don't know! But I guess you'll find out! Again with the 5 review rule. But since I love writing this story so much, I'll probably end up updating it with just like two reviews!**

**Hopefully, there will be some Pathan action in the next chapter! WOOHOO!**

**Anyway, I shall try to review this weekend.**

**Have a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_So we need a person that can use their powers for tactical work and to help us with getting into buildings and other places that can't be otherwise opened." Adam said._

_"Okay. So you need me to use my invisibility to break into places?" Peyton asked sarcastically._

_"Yep, that's pretty much it." Jake answered, "So what do you say?"_

"Umm, can you give me some time to think on this?" I asked after Jake asked me a very difficult question to answer.

"Sure, take all the time that you need." Adam smiled grateful, that I would be even considering it.

"But don't think we can wait forever with you!" Haley retorted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Since you told me to hurry up with my decision, I guess I have to listen to you!" I replied sarcastically as I stood up and walked to a set of screen doors. I then turned to Adam, "Does this lead to like a balcony or something?"

"Yep, go ahead."

I nodded a quick thanks to him and opened the door. I walked out and was suddenly surrounded by an amazing view. It was the valley to the north of the city. From what I could tell, the penthouse was facing to the opposite side of the highway. The valley was right in front of me. It was a truly beautiful place.

As I stood there enjoying the view, I began thinking about everything that I was told. I thought it was actually pretty cool. I mean how many people have the opportunity to do something this extreme and dangerous? Not many people would even consider it, and that's what was intriguing to me.

But then I also have to think about my life. Although, the only person who actually cared about me was James, I think I would still miss it. James has been my best friend since we were about 7, and I think he would notice if I disappeared. However, he did know about my abilities, and even helped me to develop them. Heck, if he heard about this chance, he probably would be pushing me into the door to say yes right now. He always knew what was best for me, so if he thought it was good for me, I would definitely listen to him.

As I was thinking about everything, I suddenly heard the screen door open. I turned my head quickly, and was surprised to see Nathan standing there. He walked over to stand beside me and looked out on the balcony. We just stood there for about five minutes before he turned to look at me with his ocean blue eyes and began to talk.

"So I know this is a lot to take in…" He started.

"Yeah."

"And I guess I just wanted to say that if you need someone to talk to about anything at all, I'm here."

"Thanks."

"So what you thinking about?"

"Just everything I guess. It's just hard you know. It's like if I do agree to become a part of 'Mutant X' I basically have to give up my old life, and start over new."

"See that's where you're wrong. I definitely hang out with a lot of people that aren't mutants. I hang out with my friends that I had before I joined, except they don't know about my abilities. They also think I've moved across town, and I work as an architect for a small company. You just have to know how to balance out your life, and once you can do that it's simple."

"I just don't want to lose touch with James, and I'm afraid that I might, even after everything you just said." I could say Nathan's eyes grow saddened at the mention of James, and I had to push myself to not laugh.

"I'm sure you won't lose touch with James. You seem to really care about him, so I think you could probably work it out. From the little you've said, he seems like a decent guy" His voice was now a little shaky.

"He is really great. I met him when we were 7 and we've been best friends ever since. He was the only person that I told about my abilities and he even helped me to control them. See, he's always been into science and physics and stuff like that; especially after the accident…" I said pausing, unsure of whether to continue or not. At the mention of this, Nathan's eyes filled with curiosity and I don't know what came over me but I knew then that I couldn't tell him, not yet.

"Anyways, he's a really great best friend." I finished.

"Yeah, he sounds like it. So I guess I should leave you alone." He said as he rested his hand lightly on my shoulder. I looked at him gratefully and then turned back to the view. Nathan released his hand and moved to the screen door. Before he opened it, he had one more thing to say, that would affect my decision immensely,

**"It would be and amazing experience to get to know you, Peyton Sawyer."** And with that he walked inside and closed the door.

_Half and Hour Later_

I think I made up my mind. I have.

I begin walking inside, and as soon as I close the screen door, Jake looks up and smiles. He turns around and nods at Adam, Nathan and Haley. They quickly finish what they were doing and walk to the living room to sit down with me. I look at each one of them for a minute and begin to talk.

"This sounds like a really cool job and like I could really make a difference. It's just that I don't know if I'm ready to leave my old life behind. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

I looked at everybody's nervous expressions before continuing.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…."

**Oh snap…Cliffhanger again!**

**Sorry about taking forever to update…I've been really busy with school. **

**Anyways thank for the reviews and I shall update ASAP.**

**Again, 5 reviews, and I'll update. **

**See ya.**


End file.
